


[Podfic] Villains

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [24]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Heroes-Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sex with superheroes does lose its charm after a while. Once you've been shocked, frozen or accidentally burned a time or two, there's really little to make a fuss over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Villains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Villains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247605) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks to entanglednow for having BP! <3

Villains

By: entanglednow

15:09

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bDr%20Horrible%20Heroes%5d%20Villains.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
